


Cherchez la femme

by killingoksana



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s02e05 Smell Ya Later, Eve's POV, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingoksana/pseuds/killingoksana
Summary: «Villanelle is softer against her touch than she initially expected».
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Cherchez la femme

“I’m _expensive_.”

The sharp end of the dagger running down her chest, threatening to cut her shirt, her skin, her flesh and bone and end with her painfully slowly, doesn’t feel as appalling as it should. She wants to lean forward, to feel it deepening into her very core. Eve watches the way _she_ is observing, looking at her painstakingly, thoughtfully pressing the weapon slightly in the same spot where she hadn’t been so hesitant to do, days or weeks or _ages_ ago. Her mouth feels and is dry.

“I know.”

“Will you give me everything I want?”

“ _Yes_.”

The answer comes more desperate than it feels. But she doesn’t have a chance to repeat herself, to retract from her words or either fight back because _she_ is smirking at her and she feels paralysed.

And suddenly everything is black. And red and white and she can’t help but let herself go, because _she_ pushes her hard against the kitchen counter and _her_ leg is pressed right between her thighs and the dagger is now caressing her throat, just to be followed by _her_ tongue running over the red line that her skin now embroiders and she barely registers the guttural sound that leaves her mouth. She snaps her eyes closed as her own hand digs deeper into _her_ arm and only hears _her_ chuckling lowly in front of her, _her_ cold breath grazing against her heated skin, sending shivers all over her.

“ _Eve_...” she hears Villanelle moan, and the need to wipe that smug smile out of her mouth is dangerously increasing by the second. “Are you really going to give yourself up to me?”

And she feels _her_ leg pressing harder against her and she bucks against it and swears to herself it involuntarily and she can’t think straight because _her_ scent is too intoxicating, and she is now pulling _her_ pouting mouth into a kiss. She groans against her soft, red lips. And suddenly it’s all tongue and teeth and hands deep in her curls and she wants to bite harder and touch deeper and feel _her,_ so she does.

Villanelle is softer against her touch than she initially expected. Yes, she has touched her before, last time taking place a few minutes prior, but _she_ feels pliant, almost docile. But there’s something about it, that is, excluding the obvious, entirely new. It’s the way her skin flutters when Eve wraps her hand around her neck, just over her pulse point. It’s the way her breath hitches every time Eve bites her bottom lip and runs her tongue over it, just to soothe the cruelty of her kiss. And it’s the way her hands roam all around Eve’s body, touching, stroking, feeling, _owning_ that it takes the little breath that enters her mouth out of her.

She feels like she’s beginning to discover a whole new galaxy that grows and retracts and implodes just beneath her fingers. And she keeps kissing and biting and caressing and wants to rip the tulle fabric out of _her_ body and all of a sudden everything is too much because she swears she can feel Villanelle’s hand leaving her hair and welcoming itself right inside her pants. The abrupt and hot movement against slick, soft flesh draws a moan from both of them. And Villanelle is smiling. It’s not taunting, neither sarcastic. It seems genuine.

Eve thinks her heart has stopped and come back to life at some point. It doesn’t embarrass her the thought of dying there, under _her_ touch. If truth be told, she finds the idea delightful. A not so bad of a reason to give _her_ so _she_ can mourn. Her hands wander from _her_ face down _her_ arms and find a home in the subtle curve of _her_ waist. And her fingers apply the same pressure onto the inconveniently dressed skin that she feels against her clit.

And Eve has just breathed in and out once, twice, _thrice_ , and she finds herself looking down, only to blunder into _her_ kneeling before her, hands expertly exploring the entire length of her now naked legs and she breathes one more time and _her_ tongue is working oh-so-slow and _her_ fingers are without notice curling just against the perfect spot. She feels like she’s drowning in an ocean of undiscovered sensations and is so pleased to hear that _she_ is the one who moans...

“Eve...”

It had never occurred to her that her name coming from _her_ lips would sound so sweet and gentle, almost like a prayer. Her vision becomes a blur and her hands hold onto the counter in an attempt to maintain her composure but her breath is ragged and faltering and she wants to tug at _her_ but she doesn’t because _she_ is too beautiful and could never bring herself to ruin her like that.

“Eve!”

She feels it bubbling up from deep inside her and running all around her like volts burning inside her skin and leaving her drunk in the feeling. _Her_ mouth keeps on playing with her clit and _her_ fingers keep curling against textured flesh inside her cunt and she swears that _her_ mouth must be dripping by now. She wants to beg for release. She wants to cry out and give herself to the woman kneeling before her. And not only is this woman a highly-skilled assassin that could have already cut her wide open and take delight in her pain, and witty and cunning and incredibly ravishing and sexy but also this woman _is Villanelle_ , who is giving her what she suspects is going to be the best orgasm of her life — _they haven’t even undressed, for fuck’s sake!_ — it’s something she can’t even try to comprehend. So, she fixes her eyes on the green and bronze ones that are looking at her with passion and lust and devotion and almost _love_ and she wants to scream and let it all out and...

She gasps for air instead.

“ _Eve_?!”

Reality hits her with all its weight.

“Are you okay?” she hears Villanelle exclaim, and it’s almost concerned. And if she were a different person and didn’t know any better, she would have overlooked the wicked hint glowing in her damned eyes and the subtle twitch in the corner of her lips. “You stopped breathing...”

She finds themselves still standing, with Villanelle pressing her body against the counter, dagger still in hand and threatening to cut at any moment and she hates herself. Her fingers itch for a cigarette.

“Let’s go,” Eve mutters, and she knows it sounds more solemn than the situation actually deserves. And yet she can’t bring herself to hide her anguish about yet _another_ figment of her insatiable imagination.

She bumps Villanelle’s shoulder on purpose as she gets away from her grip and doesn’t find any pleasure in the annoyed snort that the blonde lets out. She doesn’t bother to go upstairs to pick her button-up and grabs her coat from the foyer. Villanelle walks past her and reaches for her high heels, and _she_ never seems to look away. Something about her must have given her away because the smirk that adorns _her_ lips is predatory and wild and rather _knowing_.

She puts her own boots on and tries her best on not thinking that she has to spend only God knows how long on a trip inside the reduced space of a car. She watches Villanelle step aside and courteously gesture towards the door and she strives and fails to steady her breath.

“Eve.” The voice takes her out of her reverie. She doesn’t know at this point if it’s real or if it is her imagination betraying her once again. It’s when she sees that Villanelle has turned to her and almost collides with her that she finds out it’s both. “You left the door open.”

**Author's Note:**

> our girl Eve cAn'T eVeR ThInK sTrAiGhT !!!!!!11!!1 🤣😝😜🤪😵🥵😈
> 
> here's my shot at their interactions after the fade-out
> 
> hope you enjoy it! if you want to hang out, come find me @ la---villanelle on tumblr dot com. 🥰 be kind and stay safe! 💖


End file.
